


Illium Girl

by LordFlashheart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlashheart/pseuds/LordFlashheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard, brought back to life by Cerberus, travels to Illium and meets Liara again. She appears to be wavering about them getting back together, and after she flakes on him, he sets his sights on another asari maiden who is eager to get to know the famous soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liara stood by the window of her office, Nos Astra's famous cityscape opening before her. Shepard moved towards her. For him, subjectively, it had been only a few weeks since he had last been with her, but it had been more than two full years for her.

"You're not too happy to see me," he said.

"Of course I am. It's just so confusing... And I have so many things on my plate these days," she replied without turning to him.

He moved closer. "Is there someone else?"

"No, there isn't."

"I wouldn't be angry if there was. I was dead after all. But I'm going to get you back in any case."

"There is no one. But from what I hear, you're back to your old mischief."

Shepard, who had been about to scoop her in his arms, stopped his movement and frowned. "What do you mean?"

She turned to face him. "I know everything about Miss Lawson." He opened his mouth to respond, but she raised her hand. "Don't try to deny it. I have my sources."

He eyed the asari, her pretty face serious, almost anguished. "I'm sorry about that," he said. "It's nothing serious. Just blowing off of some steam. You know me. None of them matter to me. You are my woman." He put his hands on her waist, but she pushed him away.

He sighed. This was not how he had planned it. "How did you find out about Miranda?"

"I'm a good information broker. I won't reveal my sources."

"Come on, Liara. I work with Cerberus, but I don't trust them. If you have an inside track to their organization, it could save my neck at some point."

Liara looked at him sharply for a few moments before talking. "Okay. I don't have any source inside Cerberus. I wish I had. I simply tracked the movements of the new Normandy, and when you docked on the Citadel, I paid a girl to seduce one of your crew members. She got him to talk."

Shepard chuckled. "An asari girl, right?"

"Yes. I've used her many times. She's very good."

Shepard shook his head amusedly. "Cerberus has this ideology of human supremacy, but the most devoted member is ready to betray the organization the moment a pretty blue alien spreads her legs for him..."

She snorted. "She's actually purple and, well, this guy, what was his name—"

Shepard interrupted her: "No names, yet. First, what did he tell your spy? Did he compromise the mission in any way?"

"He didn't tell her much that I hadn't figured out anyway. The fact that Miss Lawson had spent a night in your quarters was pretty much the... high point."

 _Only one night? Perhaps this girl isn't as good as you believe,_ he thought. "So, I don't need to know his name. As for Miranda... it's never going to happen again. I promise," he said, almost believing himself. 

She shook her head, turning away from him, and he immediately moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her and not letting her push him away. He kissed her neck. "You smell so good..."

"Let me go. I don't want this," she said angrily.

"Now that's not nice. Sounds like you need an attitude adjustment," he said, sliding a hand under her coattails and caressing her firm ass cheeks. His other hand found the soft flesh of her breasts, fondling them gently. He kissed her neck again. "Liara, it's me. Don't be afraid," he whispered to her.

She had not meant to give in to him, but she found herself doing it anyway. She felt the warmth building up between her legs surge upwards and she had to keep herself from moaning. _At least it's clearly him. A Cerberus clone wouldn't know how to push my buttons like this,_ she realized, her heart racing as his hands adroitly explored her body.

He shoved her against the desk, making her bend over it while he rubbed himself against her ass. She could feel his cock getting harder. At that moment the door to the office swung open and Nyxeris, her assistant, walked in. Upon seeing her boss getting dry-humped on her desk she dropped a datapad from her hands, making it clatter against the floor. 

"S-sorry," Nyxeris said and, picking up the datapad, started to double back out of the room.

Liara wriggled herself free from Shepard's embrace. "Y-you can stay, Nyxeris. Commander Shepard is leaving."

He chuckled, feeling happy at the way things were turning out. "Yeah, I've got to go," he said. "I'll have to meet a justicar to find out if she'd join my team. But you're not off the hook, Liara T'Soni. I'll call you later today."


	2. Chapter 2

He ordered a scotch on the rocks and found a table for himself. After he had waited for five minutes, his omnitool beeped. In an apologetic message, Liara wrote that she could not see him that night because an important client had requested to meet her immediately. He cursed under his breath and began to wonder if Liara was punishing him because of Miranda.

"Is this seat free?"

Startled from his private musings, he raised his head and found himself looking at an asari maiden. She had a pretty face marked by white stripes, and she wore pink lipstick.

"Maybe. Who are you?" he said, eyeing the alien's curvy body unabashedly.

"Nayla T'Ergo," the asari said, giving him a wide smile.

He smiled back. "Sit down, Nayla. I'm Shepard."

"Just Shepard?" the asari asked, settling on the chair opposite to him.

"Yeah. Well, some of my friends call me Commander Shepard."

Nayla's eyes widened. "Not _the_ Commander Shepard?"

"The one and only."

The asari had a quizzical look on her face. "I thought Commander Shepard was... dead?"

"I was. But I got better."

Nayla eyed him sharply. "That's not exactly plausible."

Shepard emptied his glass and looked at the asari. Her tight, low-cut red dress clung to the contours of her full, firm body, leaving just the right amount to his imagination. "What would convince you that I am who I say I am?"

Nayla eyed the man, thinking.

"While you come up with something, I'll get you a drink," he said, got up, and walked to the bar counter. "Another scotch for me and a glass of dry white wine for Miss T'Ergo," he said to the bartender, an asari matriarch with whom he had made acquaintance earlier. 

"Miss who?" the bartender asked.

He nodded towards his table. "That pretty little thing there."

The asari glanced at Nayla, and a frown flashed on her face. "Very well. Coming up," she said.

"Hmmm... if you really are Commander Shepard, you must have a ship under your command," Nayla said when he returned to the table with the drinks.

"Of course. The Normandy."

"Would you... show it to me?"

"My employers don't really like strangers snooping around on a state-of-the-art ship like mine." 

Nayla looked at him suspiciously. "I don't think you even have a ship."

He examined the girl carefully for a few moments, with a wry smile on his lips. She looked back, pursing her lips as if she was having trouble keeping herself from laughing. 

"I guess I'll have to take you there," he said finally.

* * *

The Normandy was almost deserted, with most of the crew spending a well-earned shore leave acquainting themselves with Nos Astra's famous sights. They walked around on the ship. Nayla kept asking Shepard about his mission and his crew, and he gave her terse answers.

He discovered that she didn't mind his hand on her waist, but when he moved it downwards to caress her shapely behind, she pushed him away. "Commander, what kind of girl do you think I am?" she snapped.

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

"P-please, not here, Commander," she said shyly.

On the crew deck, they bumped into Samara who was only getting settled on the Cerberus vessel. 

"Justicar Samara, this is Miss T'Ergo," he said, taking his hand off Nayla's waist.

The older asari shook the maiden's hand, looking closely at the provocatively dressed, buxom girl. "You aren't a member of the crew, are you?"

"No, she isn't," Shepard said. "We just met. I'm giving her a tour of the ship."

"I see. I'll let continue your... tour," Samara said and walked away.

 _She thinks I brought a hooker onboard_ , he thought. _Probably not the best first impression I could have made._

Just when they got back up to the Combat Information Center, the airlock opened at the other end of the bridge and Miranda Lawson stepped in. He waved at her across the room. She waved back but from her body language it was easy to see that see was not happy to see the asari.

"I'll show you my own quarters," he said to Nayla and they got into the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa, this is bigger than I expected," Nayla said.

"Yeah, I got used to much smaller personal quarters on Alliance ships. Private sector comforts, I guess," Shepard said.

Nayla walked around the room, inspecting his aquarium and model ship collection with curiosity. He saw her stop to look at the framed picture of Liara on his desk. "What would she say if she knew I was here?" she asked, nodding towards the picture.

He chuckled. "Let's hope she won't find out... Come here." 

Nayla walked to him with a smile on her face, and he grabbed her in his embrace, giving her a long, passionate kiss. Then, without prompting, she dropped onto her knees in front him. Her hands were immediately on his fly and soon she pulled out his cock. She kissed its tip and rubbed along the shaft with her hand, and he got hard in no time.

His cock deep in her mouth, he took her head between his hands, one palm on her throat and the other on her crest. He fucked her mouth and she moved her head along, matching his rhythm and taking the cock almost to her throat and then letting it slide out until its head was tightly between her lips. She let out slurping sounds as her saliva coated the cock and dripped down her chin. After a while she sensed that he was getting close to coming and stopped her movement, looking up to him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Go on," he said. "I want you to swallow."

She went back to work, jerking the base of the cock with her hand while swaddling its head in the wet warmth of her mouth. He started to ejaculate, fucking her mouth in small movements. She let him come on her tongue, and once he was finished, she opened her mouth and looked up, showing him the prize on her tongue before swallowing.

"You're such a good little cocksucker, Nayla," he said, sighing.

"Thank you, Commander," the asari replied, smiling and licking her lips, still on her knees in front of him. "It was my pleasure."

He pulled her up on her feet and put his hands on her thighs, sliding her short dress upwards until her red panties came into view. She raised her arms and let him lift the dress over her head, exposing the bare flesh of her lovely round boobs. He played with her breasts for a moment, tweaking her erect nipples. She was breathing heavier.

He placed his palm on her smooth blue stomach, sliding it down and pushing a couple of fingers under the rim of her panties. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. 

He pushed his hand slowly down, feeling the folds of her pussy and finally her wet hole. She gasped and bucked her hips against his hand. Her legs suddenly felt so weak that she had to put her hands on his arms for support. He continued fingering her, a thumb on what could be called her clit and two fingers in her, enjoying the sound of her soft moans. Without letting her get off he pulled his hand out and took his fingers to her mouth, making her lick them clean.

"Panties off and to the bed," he said.

"Uhhh... Yes, sir," Nayla said and gave a mock military salute. She pulled down her panties and dropped them on the floor. Then she turned around and wiggled her butt at him while eyeing him over her shoulder. 

He gave a firm slap on her behind. "To the bed!"

She murmured in response and scampered across the room, hopping on the bed.

He took off his clothes leisurely, walking to the asari. She was lying on her side, looking at him.

He sat on the bed and reached his hand to stroke the round curves of her ass. She purred at him.

He made her lie flat on her belly. Then he reached under the bed for something, and stepping astride her body, took her wrists and quickly attached leather shackles around them, with a chain between the shackles tying her hands together.

"You don't have to tie me up. I'm not going anywhere!" she said.

He didn't say anything, but reached under the bed again, this time producing a pair of leg shackles, and, restraining Nayla with his body, attached them with little difficulty around each of her ankles. Pulling the protesting girl to a kneeling position, with her ass up in the air and face against the sheets, he took the two short chains attached to the leg shackles and fastened them to the rings around her wrists. Nayla's movement was now restrained so that she had no choice but kneel on the bed, her ass and pussy defenseless against his desires.

"Please, Commander! Take them off! I don't like them!" the asari begged, trying to wiggle out of the manacles without success.

He put his hand between her legs, making her jump hopelessly in her restraints. "Please, you can do anything to me if you just untie me!" she whined.

He chuckled, examining her lovely round ass cheeks. "I can do anything to you when you're shackled, too." He placed a finger on her pussy, tracing the inviting line of her slit, opening her up. Despite her protestations, she was getting wetter every second.

"Ohhh... ohhh... please, Commander," the asari pleaded.

"Besides," he said, "it's much easier for me to interrogate you when you can't wiggle away."

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, sounding baffled.

"You're not who you say you are. I'm going to make you talk," he said, running his hand on her back and admiring her beautiful tight blue body.

"Y-you are mistaken. I am Nayla T'Ergo and I'm just an ordinary shopgirl. I grew up on Illium. I've been completely honest with you. Please don't hurt me!"

"You'll be fine as long as you tell me the truth. What's your real name?"

"Nayla T'Ergo! I told you!"

"Wrong answer," he said and whacked her ass with his palm.

"Ow, please stop!"

He slapped her ass two more times. "Who sent you?"

"No one!"

He gave a few more strong slaps on her shapely behind, making the girl whimper. Purple marks in the shape of his hand were forming on her flesh.

"You have such a lovely backside, Nayla... or whatever your name is. It would be a shame to spank it to bruises and welts. Come clean now... or you'll feel real pain."

Nayla sobbed. "Please! I've told you everything! I'm just an ordinary girl who met a guy at a bar!"

He slapped her behind again. "No. Tell me who sent you and what your mission is, and I'll let you go." 

"No one sent me! I'm here because I wanted to come here!"

"You little liar. I guess I'll have to take up tougher measures," he said and got up from the bed.

"W-what? Please, I don't know anything!" she said, clumsily moving around in her shackles, trying to see what he was up to.

He came back and sat behind her. She felt cold, tough material press against her butt. "W-what is that?" she asked.

"This is a nice little implement for punishing mendacious blue sluts," he said. He was holding a paddle made of some kind of rubbery material. Its handle had drawings of stylized asari figures in bent-over positions, receiving spankings.

"Please, don't do it! I'm not lying!" Nayla said in a desperate tone.

Shepard shook his head. "You're a lying little meat sock, and I'm going to beat the truth out of you." He got up, and, standing next to the bed and ignoring Nayla's repeated pleading, started paddling her butt, the sound of the blows echoing in the room:

WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!!! WHACK!!! WHACK!! WHACK!!

Nayla screamed as the paddle met her tender buns. "Owww! I know nothing!" she repeated.

WHACK!!! WHACK!!! WHACK!!! WHACK!!! WHACKKK!! WHACKK!

"Please stop!"

WHACK!! WHACK!!! WHACKK!!! WHACKK!! WHACK!!

"Please, I..."

WHACK!!! WHACK!!! WHACK!!! WHACK!! WHACK!!

"Aoww... I'll tell everything!"

Shepard stopped the paddle in mid-air and sat down on the bed, turning Nayla's head so that he could see her eyes. "Okay, Nayla. Don't lie to me now. Who are you and why are you on my ship?"

Nayla sniffed and slowly started talking: "I... Nayla T'Ergo is my real name... But I... I was paid to meet you and come aboard the Normandy."

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere. Why did they pay you? What are you after?"

"M-my job was to get aboard and learn anything I could about the ship and the crew and your mission."

Shepard watched the beautiful white-striped face of his captive closely, considering her words. "Sounds plausible enough. Who hired you?"

"I... I can't... I... hmmm... I never met them. I don't know who they are."

He shook his head. "Wrong answer, Nayla. Give me the name."

"I said I don't know it!"

"I'm disappointed in you. I'll have to use another method," he said while reaching his hand between her butt cheeks, landing the tip of his thumb on her puckered little opening. 

"W-what are you doing?" Nayla said, her voice trembling.

He didn't say anything but dipped his fingers in her wet pussy and smeared her anus with her cunt juices, pushing a finger into her behind and adding some spit for good measure. 

He positioned himself behind her upraised butt, rubbing the tip of his cock on her butthole, the shaft growing quickly to full length. He rubbed some saliva on it.

"Please, Commander, for goddess's sake, take pity on me!" the asari pleaded. "You are too big! You will tear me apart!" She tried to move her butt, but he grabbed her waist, keeping her in place.

"You're an asari, a born slut. A little anal interrogation won't kill you," he said and shoved the swollen head of his penis against her sphincter. 

Nayla screamed as he slowly pushed into her ass, the cockhead stretching the asari maiden's tight little hole.

"Please, pull it out!"

"Give me the name," he said, the head of his hard cock lodged tightly inside her.

"Please stop!"

"The name."

"Yes, I'll tell everything! Stop it!"

"The name."

"Liara T'Soni!"

"What?"

"Liara T'Soni hired me!"

"Liara? Really?"

"Ye-yes. Please pull it out."

"Why would Liara hire you?" he asked, pushing a little deeper into her.

"Aooowww! Stop! I don't know but it's the truth! Out! Please!"

Shepard stayed in the same position, caressing the asari's waist and tummy with his hands.

"You promised!" Nayla whined.

He leaned on her, reached under her and took her breasts in his hands, squeezing them tightly while sliding deeper into her. "You need a good hard butt-fucking, Nayla. Relax for me."

Suddenly she relaxed, her ass opening up all of the way. "Good girl," he muttered and pushed until he was in her up to his balls.

"Owww... you... you animal," she said weakly.

"God, you ass feels good, Nayla. So tight. You're such a good slut," Shepard said, still squeezing her tits. "How do you feel?"

"Owww."

He started fucking her for real, first slowly and then faster, moving his cock from her tight opening to the hilt, one long stroke after another. She was panting and whimpering under his thrusts, her ass barely able to take his girth.

"You love this, don't you?" he said, grunting as he slammed into her.

"Oww.. ye-yes... I love it... aoooww... use me... I'm a dirty slut..."

He kept thrusting into her. Her flesh and muscles squeezed around his cock, and her mid-body trembled under him.

"Come for me, slut," he said hoarsely.

"Ye-yes... I'm almost there..." she whimpered in a high pitch.

The girth and warmth of his cock massaged her insides, her body pulsing around him. She panted and moaned, her orgasm bursting through her body, making her in squirm in her shackles, under his body. He kept fucking her for a few more thrusts before exploding into her. When he pulled out, her anus, stretched by his girth, gaped between her well-paddled cheeks. A small rivulet of sperm leaked out onto her thigh.


	4. Chapter 4

"You must be proud of yourself. You made me tell you everything... and then forced me to enjoy getting raped by you," Nayla said as he lay down besides her. She was still in her shackles, kneeling with her well-fucked ass up in the air, her cheeks glowing purple from the blows of his paddle.

He chuckled. "At the bottom, you're a good little slut, Nayla. You needed to get fucked hard in your hot little ass."

She flicked her tongue at him. "Maybe. But what would Liara say if she knew?"

"I don't know if she cares. She was so cold when I went to see her today."

Nayla looked surprised. "Of course she cares. Why would she have hired me otherwise?" 

"I don't know. But it really wasn't a nice welcome."

"You were dead for two years, for goddess's sake!"

"Maybe she just doesn't love me anymore."

"Yes, she does!" Nayla said, suddenly fighting back tears. "S-she couldn't be sure if it was really you at first."

"She must have someone else."

Nayla was crying now, her tears smudging the white stripes on her face. "No... she is completely yours," she said. "Shepard... I don't like this game anymore."

He smiled and gave a squeeze to one of her warm, well-punished ass cheeks. "I like it a lot."

"John... please."

He sighed. "Alright," he said and rose to remove her restraints. Then he took her in his arms. "Are you okay, kitten?" 

"I will be in a moment," she said, sniffing and smiling faintly as she buried her head against his shoulder.

He gave soft kisses on her crest, caressing her arms and rocking her on his lap. "I love you, Liara," he said quietly.

She looked him in the eyes, smiling. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"You were begging for it, Miss Fuck-Me-From-Behind."

"Still... I waited for two years."

"Well, another round?"

She laughed. "Yes... I'll be on top," she said and wriggled herself on top of him, taking his hardening organ in her pussy. She rode him, kissing and touching him, grinding her cunt on him until they both orgasmed.

Afterwards, he attempted to get up but Liara wrapped her arms and legs around him possessively. "Where do you think you're going?" 

"I'll take a shower."

"No, you won't. I like you like this," she said and squeezed her face against his chest, sniffing him.

"Don't you need a shower?" he asked.

"No," she said, nibbling on his earlobe. "I can taste your seed in my mouth and feel it in my pussy and ass... and I love it," she whispered.

Shepard could not help laughing. "Goddamn, I love you, blue baby."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is, in principle, a part of [this series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/424252), but as I haven't written, and may never write, the intervening episodes, it's a standalone work for now.


End file.
